


Tumblr Blurbs

by Nononlnkink



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Check Chapter Notes, Multi, Random & Short, Random Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononlnkink/pseuds/Nononlnkink
Summary: Odds and ends from my Tumblr.





	Tumblr Blurbs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the sudden explosion of stuff from me today. I've just been organizing everything.
> 
> Also! I'm still taking prompts/requests on my Tumblr for anyone interested!

He hated how quiet it was. Battlefields littered with shorn corpses of fallen brothers, comrades, enemies. The Matrix inside his chassis wanted to reach out and cocoon each gray husk with love and safety and guide the dimming sparks back home. Instead, he watched as soldiers hurriedly dragged dead Autobots into what had once been a luxurious hotel lobby and Deceptions into the building across the shell-cratered street. Medics would strip the bodies of anything useful before the army would fall back. He did not approve of just leaving the dead out in the open, but his command staff advised him it was risky to stay too long after a battle - victory or not. The compromise had been this, but it was still heavy on his spark.

A voice demanded his attention and his spark leapt at the distraction.

* * *

Whirl could watch the other patrons of Swerve’s all day. Each individual was so unique and different and all varying in the level of skill needed to be extinguished. Wait - would that be a Rung-approved thought? Eh, he hasn’t actually acted out on any so it’s fine.

* * *

Sometimes he just liked to scream. No real reason why other than it felt good. It was as if all his troubles and worries could be hurled at the sky and, in its surprise, the sky would leap off his shoulders. It was relaxing and the closest thing to down time he could ever get while not recharging.

Sometimes he’d bring Ratchet out and they would rant and rave together under the stars before laughing and finding comfort in being alive, being together by some miracle. If Earth would ever feel like a home, it did on nights like this.

 


End file.
